


So Far Away

by summerpsycho



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, cau, college alternate universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerpsycho/pseuds/summerpsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, guys!<br/>This chapter (like every other chapter) was written by Erin, aka oblitero on Tumblr and @Erinhasfangs on Twitter.</p></blockquote>





	So Far Away

**CLARKE**

You pull out your earphones and stand up from your bed, slinging your bag over your shoulder, “Octavia, I’m leaving. Do you have your keys?” you get a grunt in return and you roll your eyes. “I’ll take that as a yes?” “Yes. Jesus Christ, Clarke, it’s way too early for questions.” “Octavia it’s 1 in the afternoon.” “Go away!” Octavia shouts, throwing a pillow at you. You laugh, escaping through the door before the pillow can reach you.  
By the time you’re out of the B dorm buildings, you’re greeted by Finn. “Morning Princess.” He says, planting a kiss on your cheek. You can’t help but roll your eyes, “I swear I told you to stop calling me that.” He raises an eyebrow at you, smirking, “I swear I told you I’m going to keep calling you that anyways.” You roll your eyes again because, well, you can’t help but love him.  
You walk together for a while before Finn has to go to his next class. You kiss him goodbye and watch him walk away. As you’re walking to your next class, Raven catches up with you and you walk together for a while, “How’s life up in mount love, Miss Griffin? Or should I say Mrs Collins because you guys just _won’t_ stop making those disgusting heart-eyes at each other.” She says.  
You roll your eyes and playfully shove her, “You’re hilarious, really. I mean, things are good. Things are nice.” You say. Raven frowns at you, “Why do you sound doubtful? Aren’t you happy?” You stop walking now because, you are happy. You know you are. “No, that’s not it. I just feel like that this is the calm before the storm, y’know?” Raven laughs at you and grins, “You’re such a drama queen, I swear.”  
You stick your tongue out at her and she grimaces. Raven checks her watch then and gasps, “Okay, shit, I better head off. I promised Monty I’d help him out with this CTS thing.” You can barely say ‘goodbye’ before she’s running off in the opposite direction.

* * *

**JASPER**

You laugh and stare at her because, God, how can you not? The way her head falls back as she laughs, the way her eyes crinkle at the edges. You really can’t get enough, and you’re hooked.  
It’s kind of pathetic really.  
You started off as lab partners because you’d both spoken briefly before, and now you’re technically inseparable. You’re not dating, though. Obviously. You’re sure she’s not into you in the slightest. You have been wrong before, many, many times, but times like these kinda convince you that you’re not. “Are you going to be at The Ark later?” she asks you and you nod, “Yeah. Me and my friends are almost always there. You should totally come and sit with us tonight. I promise we don’t bite.” You say and she smiles that smile again and you can’t help but love the way your heart sinks a little deeper into your stomach.

* * *

**MONTY**

“Why are you always late?” You say, frowning as Raven runs in. She rolls her eyes at you, “I ran into Clarke, I got distracted.” “Yeah, no shit.” You spit back. You’re not sure why you’re being an asshole, but Raven definitely notices, because she tilts her head and eyes you. She always does this, either when she’s annoyed, or when she’s analysing something. Or both. Just then, Wick walks in, carrying an armful of broken computer parts.  
“Looks like we got a new mission today, Tech Team!” Raven groans, rubbing at her forehead, “Please don’t ever say that again.” Wick frowns at her and usually you’d find this hilarious because they’re basically like a married couple, but you’re really not up to it today. You hadn’t seen Jasper in a while. He was busy with Maya. You weren’t sure as to why this annoyed you so much, but it did. And it had been for the past couple of months.  
“Hello. Earth to Monty.” Raven says, snapping you out of your haze and clicking her fingers in front of you. “Oh, sorry. Uh, what are we doing?” Raven sighs, rubbing at her forehead again, “Why am I friends with you.” Wick laughs and she turns to face him “Don’t think you’re not included in that statement either, _Kyle_.” He pouts and she laughs and you should laugh too but, again, you’re really not up to it.

* * *

**OCTAVIA**

You hear a knock on the door and groan. You hear another knock and groan louder. The door opens and someone slides into your bed and lies beside you, “It’s 1:30pm. How are you still in bed?”  
You can tell by the deep, but _ridiculously_ soft voice that it’s Lincoln and that makes you smile but you just groan again because why does _everyone_ comment on your sleeping patterns? So what if you’re nocturnal? “I think today must be wake-Octavia-up-by-lecturing-her-day.” He laughs in response and you can’t help but smile because you love his laugh. You love him.  
“Seriously, though. Get up. We’re going out.” “Where to?” “Well, Lexa told me about this new Indian place in town. Apparently it’s really good.” You shrug, turning to face him. You stare at him before closing your eyes and breathing in. He’s wearing the cologne you bought him last Christmas and you _really_ can’t help but smile again, “Hey, if it involves food, I’m in.” Lincoln smiles and plants a kiss on your nose and your smile just gets wider and wider.

* * *

**MURPHY**

“You’re a complete jackass, you know that?” You say, drying off a glass and placing it on the shelf. He does the same and gives you the finger, “Yeah, and you’re a total saint, aren’t you Murphy?” You’ll give him that. You really aren’t an angel, but you’re sure as hell not as bad as Finn Collins. “Whatever. Where’s your girlfriend?” you ask, drying another glass and placing it on the shelf.  
He shrugs, “Probably studying. Bio majors literally have no spare time.” He replies and you nod.  
All of your friends walk in and you nod at them and they give you a ‘hey’ back before sitting down at their usual spot. You turn to Finn and follow his gaze to see Raven. You raise your eyebrows but decide to ignore it. Best not to get involved anyways.  
The employees only door opens and the bar owner walks out, scratching his head. “Rough night, TJ?” Finn says and TJ just groans in response.  
You and Finn laugh.

* * *

**FINN**

You’re not quite sure as to what is going through your mind when you walk up to Raven and ask if you can speak to her privately. She obliges and you guide her through the employees only door and up to the spare bedroom that was used for night shifts. That’s when things change. In that moment, you’re looking at her, and really, you know you shouldn’t be looking at her this way. This is the way you should be looking at Clarke.  
But Clarke isn’t here, and Raven definitely is.  
And that’s when you make the decision to press your lips against hers, burying your hands into her hair and pulling her towards you. She kisses you back and thank god. Raven Reyes has been with you ever since you were 11, and you were very thankful for that. You’ve been each other’s support and it’s been amazing. And that’s when you realise that, really, this is what you want. This is what you need.  
You don’t even think about Clarke as you’re undressing her friend beneath you.

* * *

**RAVEN**

You can already feel the sinking feelings of regret when you go back to see your friends. You keep pulling at the hem of your t-shirt. You feel like you’re looking suspicious right now, but you know you’re just overreacting. Your friends are discussing something you’re not entirely sure about when you arrive at your little corner in the bar. They’re all lost in conversation, and even Bellamy’s here, which is weird because he’s almost always working nowadays.  
“Raven? You alright?” You hear someone say your name and you turn to see Wick. His brow is furrowed in concern and you roll your eyes, “Jeez, I’m fine. If you keep frowning like that you’re going to get wrinkles, you know.” He sighs, turning around to speak to Bellamy. You weren’t sure where Clarke was, but you guess that that’s a good thing at the moment. You place your fingers to your lips and you can’t help but shiver when you remember the feel off his lips pressed against yours.  
You know you shouldn’t be thinking like this. You know it shouldn’t have happened, but somehow, you’re really glad it did.

* * *

**LEXA**

You smile when you see Octavia and Lincoln walk through the doors and into the main entrance of the restaurant. When Octavia spots you, she offers you a wave before tapping Lincoln on the shoulder and pointing in your direction. A grin spreads across his face and he practically runs up to you and picks you up, twirling you around. “Put me down before I beat your ass, Jones!” You say with a smile and he laughs, placing you back down on the floor and places his hand on your shoulder, “Nice to see you, too!”  
Octavia finally catches up and embraces you, “Glad to know neither of you have broken a bone yet.” You all share a laugh before finding a place to sit.  
  
Once your food has arrived at the table, the conversation begins, “So, how have you been? It feels like we haven’t seen you in forever.” Lincoln says, offering you a smile. You laugh, “Which is quite strange considering we go to the same college.” Octavia adds and you nod, “Yeah, how’s that hockey major going for you, Octavia? Has my mom made you want to smash your head against a wall yet?” Octavia laughs, “Just about. I swear training just gets harder and harder every week.” “Well, at least you didn’t have to live with her for a majority of your life. Now that, is hard.” You say and you both laugh, “You’re both awful. Indra is awesome.” Lincoln says and you roll your eyes, “You’re like the son she never had.” That gains you a laugh from Lincoln and you can’t help but laugh yourself.

* * *

**CLARKE**

“Hey, lazy-ass. Get up. You have practise.” You get a grunt in response and walk over to your friend’s bed. “You told me to wake you up at 10:30. It’s 10:30.” You get another grunt and decide to do something you’ll probably regret. With a laugh, you grab the nearest bottle of water, and pour it over Octavia’s head. She screams, jumping up and brushing her hair back with her hand. “Run. Now.” She says before you grab your bag and run for the door. She chases after you, up until the point where you remind her that she does, still, in fact, have practise. She curses and gives you the finger before running back to your joint dorm.  
  
After your agonisingly long bio lecture from your quite near to ancient professor, you decide to meet Finn. He’s been acting a little off lately and you’re not really sure why. As you’re walking down the street together, he lets go of your hand and scratches the back of his neck, “Hey, uh, I just remembered, I told Murphy I’d help him out at the bar so uh, I’ll see you later.” You frown slightly because you know today isn’t his shift, and you feel ridiculously uneasy when you remember today isn’t Murphy’s shift either.

* * *

**MAYA**

It’s kind of crazy, really. It’s like some kind of modern day fairy tale. You start off as lab partners, basically become best friends, and one falls crazily in love with the other. You being the crazy-in-love one. Because there is no way that Jasper would ever like you, right?  
You really can’t help but at least imagine what it would be like to date him. He’s definitely the most caring person you’ve ever known, other than your parents.  
You’re taken from your thoughts when you hear a knock on your dorm room door.  
You say “Come in.” and it’s as if he’s read your mind, because Jasper walks in, somehow managing to hold his bag, a box of donuts, two cups of coffee and a bunch of flowers.  
You jump up to help him, “How the hell did you carry all of this here, Jas?” He shrugs, setting his things down, “I thought I’d say hi. Well, I was at Dunkin’ Donuts and I couldn’t not buy you anything. And then on the way back someone was selling flowers and I know roses are your favourite and-” You really can’t take it anymore and you’re so glad when you kiss him and he shuts up. You even more glad when he returns the kiss, and wraps his arms around your waist.  
Maybe this could be a fairy tale after all.

* * *

**MONTY**

You decide to call Jasper because he’s your best friend and you’re being stupid. He’s happy, and you’re happy for him. You call, and you get no answer. You call again. Still: no answer. You shrug and end up throwing your phone across the room because _why the hell isn’t he picking up?_  
  
It’s been three hours since you called Jasper, and you hear a faint buzzing noise coming from the corner of your room. You pick your phone up and you’re not even bothered by the fact that there is now a huge crack going down the screen of your phone, because Jasper has replied.  
  
**Jasper:** _dude, maya just kissed me!!! yeah, maya!!!!! i am freaking out. i think we’re boyfriend and girlfriend now????_

You shut your eyes. You’re happy for him. You’re happy for him.  
You know however many times you say you are, isn’t going to change the fact that you aren’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys!  
> This chapter (like every other chapter) was written by Erin, aka oblitero on Tumblr and @Erinhasfangs on Twitter.


End file.
